Samantha Maxis
Samantha Maxis – postać występująca w Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty: Black Ops II w trybie Zombie jako demoniczny głos. Jest córką doktora Ludwika Maxisa i nieznanej matki. Można ją fizycznie zobaczyć tylko na mapie Moon po wykonaniu 6. kroku Easter Egga "Richtofen Grand Scheme" oraz w przerywnikach filmowych po ukończeniu Easter Egga Little Lost Girl na mapie Origins i intrze i zwiastunie mapy Revelations. Historia Ojciec trzymał ją blisko przy sobie, nawet w obiekcie grupy 935 - Der Riese (Olbrzym). Posiadała ona suczkę w ciąży. Wiadomo, że Richtofen eksperymentował nad nią, za co możliwe, że ją znienawidził po tym czym po tych eksperymentach została. W Der Riese dr. Maxis eksperymentował z teleportacją suczki Samanthy, jako, że z kontaktem z 115, suczka (Fluffy) została pierwszym Piekielnym psem. Dr Maxis chciał uciec, ale Samantha wbiegła i chciała uspokoić psa, jednak Maxis uspokoił ją. Niestety Richtofen zamknął ich oboje w pokoju wraz z tym psem, ale oni teleportowali się, Samantha teleportowała się do Griffin Station na Księżycu. Tam naukowcy z 935 prowadzili badania nad MPD. Przestraszona brakiem powietrza przypadkowo wbiegła w urządzenie i przejęła kontrolę nad zombie. Naukowcy sprowadzili Maxisa, żeby ją uspokoić, a on ją za wszystko przeprosił i prosił, żeby zabiła wszystkich naukowców z 935, szczególnie Richtofena. W tym czasie Der Riese zostało otoczone przez zombie. Na mapie Moon po wypełnieniu Planu Richtofena, Richtofen zamienia się ciałami z Samanthą, dlatego że to on chciał kontrolować to co stworzył. Jednak dr. Maxis miał plan wysadzenia Ziemi, i Samantha to zrobiła. W Origins w nie wyjaśniony sposób przeniosła się w czasie i została uwięziona w Agarthcie. Prosi Tanka Dempseya, Nikolaia Belinskiego, Takeo Masakiego i Edwarda Richtofena by ją uwolnili. Charakter Samantha ma dwa charaktery: normalny dziewczęcy (daje ona skrzynkę z zabawkami (bronią) i pomoc ogólną, czyli Max Ammo czy też Nuke), ale ma też zły, np. po wylosowaniu przez skrzynkę misia, ona ją przenosi gdzie indziej na mapie. Ciekawostki *Samantha nie lubi Nikołaja (świadczy o tym cytat: "Zombies! Go bother Nikolai.") *Jej ulubioną bronią jest SPAS-12. *Samantha nienawidzi Richtofena (dowiadujemy się z cytatu: "Stupid, silly, smelly Teddy!" oraz "I hope you are having fun, Edward, because if my puppets do not kill you, I'll do it myself") *Jest pierwszym dzieckiem, które ma rolę w serii Call of Duty. *Samantha jest jedyną dziecięcą grywalną postacią w serii Call of Duty. Ponadto jest to trzecia kobieca grywalna postać w serii Call of Duty zaraz po Tanii Pawłownej i Sarah Michelle Gellar i druga kobieca grywalna postać w trybie zombie zaraz po Sarah Michelle Gellar. *Jej kołysankę można usłyszeć podczas ładowania mapy Moon w trybie Solo, podczas ekranu zakończenia gry, jeśli gracz nie ożywi siebie zaraz po starcie na mapie Mob of the Dead, oraz w Nuketown Zombies, gdy znajdzie się 3 misie. *Zwykle ma niemiecki akcent, ale w Origins ma amerykański akcent. Galeria Samantha_Maxis.png|Samantha Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII